


Some Quality Time

by CatherineParker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Holidays, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Hot Weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina wants to spend some quality time with Henry, he would rather not - and Emma gets them both. Only Regina still needs to be convinced that this is the best thing ever happened to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

The faint ringing of a bell announces the Sheriff's entrance as soon as Emma opens the door fully and steps into Granny's. It's about lunchtime and the small diner is almost filled to the rim.

„Hi Emma!" Ruby calls from behind the counter, waving at her, before the waitress returns her attention back to the customer and the coffee she is pouring into a cup right in front of her. Emma gives her a friendly nod in greeting, a mirroring smile on her lips, before she makes her way to the last free booth at the end of the establishment and lets herself fall into the comfortable cushions.

Only half of her shift is over and already she feels more exhausted, than ever as a bounty hunter back in Boston, tracking down men and women sometimes for hours through all day and night.

Spending the entire morning with the mayor of Storybrooke could top that on occasion - easily. And this morning has definitely been one of _these_ days.

As Regina had called on her cell phone very early that day, demanding her immediate presence in the city hall, Emma had just been on her way to grab her first cup of coffee and a muffin for a quick impromptu breakfast.

The little voice in her mind had told her to ignore the mayor as soon as she had seen the caller's ID, but her recently discovered sense of responsibility had gotten the better out of her.

As it turned out, it had been a big mistake to mention that she had been on her way to Granny's, but would meet up with the mayor right after that. In a sickening sweet voice, Regina had told her, that if she wouldn't be in the city hall in 5 minutes time, Emma could take all the time she wanted for breakfast, because she wouldn't have a job to return to. The line had went dead, even before Emma had come up with a witty reply

Still cursing the mayor for being such a bitch sometimes, as well as herself, for answering the phone in the first place, Emma had entered the city hall after 4.5 minutes, without a single drop of the scolding hot brew that raised her from the dead in the mornings or a delicious fluffy chocolate muffin. There had been that. This day couldn't have exactly started worse.

Facing the mayor in the morning is bad enough. But facing the mayor without having coffee first, is pure and cruel torture.

The _most important matters_ that couldn't wait and Regina had _so urgently_ to discuss with her, turned out as the boring criminal statistics the Sheriff had given her almost a week ago. The files lay neatly stacked on Regina's imposing mayoral desk the whole fucking time! _So how, how in the world could they be more important than her coffee?_ Emma couldn't tell, but her brain hadn't been functioning without the brown liquid that usually kicked her brain cells into motion.

In the end she had attributed it to Regina's evilness and her obvious, very strong desire to ruin the Sheriff's day. And the mayor had been more and more successful with that, then Emma's mood hadn't exactly brightened in the twenty minutes she'd waited outside the mayor's office, until Regina's assistant finally told her that the mayor would be ready and graciously receive her.

It hadn't been even 9 am and Emma'd already felt like choking the woman. This certainly had been a new record high.

To her great surprise the mayor had seemed to be in very high spirits. So high actually, that she'd considered for a moment to handcuff the woman and lock her up, being almost convinced that the brunette is doing drugs. In the end Emma hadn't, but the imagined expression on Regina's face if she would have done so, had brought the first smile of the day to her features.

During the meeting Emma had been tormented by a small steaming cup, standing on the Mayor's desk, right in her line of vision and unfortunately as well in sniffing distance. Emma had been barely listening and her attention had been focused on the cup that the mayor had lifted to her red lips and actually dared to contentedly sip the life essence right in front of her.

"Miss Swan?"

Silence.

"Miss Swan!"

"Huh?"

"Do you actually listen to me or does your attention span not last more than a couple of seconds?"

Emma hadn't been able stand it any longer. Ignoring the brunette's question, that she couldn't have answered honestly anyway, she'd asked, "Do you mind if I grab a cup of coffee?" Emma'd hated how weak her voice sounded even to her own ears, being more a beg as an actual question. She'd turned her head pitifully and had glanced longingly over to the decadently lounging coffeepot, which the mayor kept on a small side table nearby.

"You may," the mayor had surprisingly relented, eyeing her curiously as Emma had practically jumped from her seat, pouring the hot liquid into a cup, even before the mayor had even finished speaking.

"Well, now that I have your attent-"

"Wait!" Emma had hold up a hand, forestalling any of the mayor's attempts to go on. "Coffee first."

With taking the first sip, Emma's world had finally righted and her mind had returned to sanity. In that moment she had made a promise to herself, that she'd never, under no circumstances, face the mayor without having coffee first.

"What can I get you?" Ruby's voice penetrates her thoughts and brings her back to the present.

"Ahh the usual would be great Ruby. Thanks." The waitress smiles warmly at her, "coming right up," then heads for the kitchen in the back.

Emma is almost finished with her burger and fries when a crestfallen looking Henry rushes in through the diner's front door, almost stumbling in the effort to come to her table.

"Hey what's up kid? Shouldn't you be at home?" Emma's asks, as the boy slides into the booth across from her.

"I needed to speak with you! It's important!"

"Your Mom does not like that and will be piss- upset." Emma said, waving a couple of fries at him she is about to stuff into her mouth.

"No." He looks even more pale now, with his head and eyes downcast, "She said I could meet with you."

"Kid?" Emma says in a lecturing tone, not buying it for a second. She _knows_ Regina.

Henry's eyes shot up, "It's true! She said that I should spent some time with you since it would be the last time in the coming two weeks."

A frown settles on Emma's features, "and why is that? What is she going to do? Lock you up?" Her brows melt with her hairline, as she realizes that she believes Regina capable of doing just that.

Henry meets her eyes, the serious expression that settles on the ten year old's face causes her slightly to worry about his answer, "worse," he says.

"Henry, come on, tell me."

"We are going on vacation." He whines, proving his point by slapping a flyer of a luxury, high class hotel on the diner's table. His voice is grave now. "She told me this morning that we are flying in two days and that I need to pack my stuff." The young boy's head almost rests on the table's surface now.

Emma is surprised, but the pieces finally come together, at least she now knows why Regina had been in such a freakin' good mood this morning.

"Oh come on kid, vacation is fun!" She's sad that she won't see Henry for some time, but remembering her own childhood, Emma is at least grateful that Regina tries for him to have a decent time.

"But not with her!" Henry exclaims exasperated, before his temple meets the table with a thud.

Emma can see how devastated he is, but she cannot really feel bad for him. That place in the flyer looks like fucking **heaven**. She'd drop everything for such a vacation spot without second thought.

 

* * *

 

On the last remaining days Henry is glued to her side and Emma is surprised that the mayor not even once tries to rip her head off. Henry's mood reaches its low point on saturday, as he climbs into the mayor's black Mercedes and waves her goodbye. The mayor had been all smiles and not even Emma showing up at the mansion is able to spoil the brunette's mood. It is creepy.

Looking out of the back window, Henry looks pale, as if Regina is taking him to prison from where he'll never return, Emma thinks to herself as she waves back at him. She can actually see tears trail down his cheeks, before the car disappears fully from her sight.

 _'Don't be too sad, Henry,'_ Emma thinks, a smirk streching her lips, as she unconciously pats the single ticket to Regina's and Henry's vacation spot in her pocket. _'Only one more day and I'll be right there with you.'_

Henry will be overly surprised and unquestionably trilled.

Regina on the other hand - most likely not so much and Emma is going to have plenty of time to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

The high class wellness and spa resort is the most impressive thing Emma has ever seen. Located directly at the beach, the imposing hotel has a lot of nice, very nice, things to offer.

Emma has never been to a place like that in the past, vacation never had been one of the things most important for her to spend her money on. And even if it had, it certainly wouldn't have been that kind of expensive. The decadence of the resort screamed the mayor's name loud and clear, she can see Regina spending months – or even live - here.

Emma has gotten one of the 'simple' single rooms that still looks better - and is a great deal bigger - than most of the apartments she has lived in before. It's a five stars hotel after all. However, she cannot say that she doesn't like it. The sun, the sea and a beach where she could walk for miles and the possibility of spending a lot of time with Henry without 'Operation Cobra' in the picture sounds too good to be true. It's exactly what she needs and wants right now. Only how Regina would fit into her plans remains still a mystery, but Emma will be damned if she cannot spent a decent vacation with Henry even with the Regina in the picture.

It's already late in the afternoon when she arrives, her suitcase had been brought to her room, and she has had a chance to take a shower and change in comfortable summer holiday clothes. Okay, she had packed only three pairs of shorts and tons of shirts – even not only tank-tops, but she knows that she'll need to buy something new in the near future, at least if she does not want to spend the hole time in her dark blue - and only - bikini. It's already ten years old, but it's looking just as new as when she bought it. She'd never an occasion to wear it. Her panic attack back at May Margret's place had been short but intense, as she'd feared for a moment it wouldn't fit anymore, but she hadn't needed to worry, it clung just perfectly to her body in all the right places.

The main entrance hall of the hotel is teeming with arriving and departing guests, others just on her way either to their rooms or the spacious pool area outside. It quickly becomes clear that even with the expertise of her prior job, it will take a lot of time for Emma to find Henry and Regina here – if ever. Having room no. 2688 herself tells Emma more than she needs to know. She wouldn't have thought that the mayor would choose such a place, with thousands of people around. Sure, the resort is huge and spacious, you definitely can find a secluded spot here and there or spent some time by yourself on the white sanded endless beach, but Emma would have bet that the hotel would be much smaller and something that wouldn't be drawing such a crowd. But hell - she loves it.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" The handsome looking receptionist throws her a winning smile.

Emma brings her 'I'm lost without you great male expression firmly in place, "Ah, well I was supposed to meet here with some friends of mine and I already went looking for them but I had not luck yet," she waves her hands in a desperate gesture in the air, "now I hoped you could help me with that?" He looks not truly convinced and Emma flutters her eyelashes, and sobs, "I don't know what to do!"

Not far away, Emma notices as an elderly couple looks curiously over to her, but she doesn't mind, as it only serves her purpose. Sobbing even louder, she moves with the back of her hand over her eyes, wiping imagined tears away, "I don't know what to do when I can find them!"

By now the receptionist looks slightly panic-stricken, "you know, I can't hand out our guest information just to anyone."

"Anyone?" Emma knows that she's hit the right high-pitched tone as the dark-haired receptionist pales considerably and more and more of the other guests turn their heads to look at them to see what is going on and why the blonde woman is almost crying.

"Miss," he looks pleadingly at her, "please, stay calm." Carefully, he takes a look around, then beckons her closer. "Who exactly are you looking for?"

"Mills. Regina and Henry." He gives her a look at the answer that tumbles far to quickly from her mouth, but after a moment turns his judging stare at the screen hidden beneath his counter and starts to type the name in.

"Okay, I got them." He looks her up and down and states carefully, "they are staying in apartment no. 8." Emma's head turns in the direction of the elevators, but the receptionist shakes his head. "No, not that way, you go right there through the glass doors and follow the the gravel path until you come to the pool area. From there just follow the signs."

Emma grins at him, "thank you so much," then turns to leave, but the man's voice stops her again mid-stride.

"This," he waves his hand, pointing at first at Emma and then at himself, "never happened." The look he gives her is stern and leaves no room for arguments.

Emma smiles at his attitude, but tries her best to suppress it, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Good." He holds her gaze for a moment longer to make his point, then gestures for other costumers to come to his counter, dismissing her quite effectively. Emma doesn't mind at all and still smiling makes her way outside. Everything has played out well so far. Now she only needs to find Henry – and avoid Regina if possible. She isn't sure how that will play out exactly, but she is going to improvise then. Sounds like a plan enough to her.

Walking down the small path, Emma has to realize, that 'apartment' no. 8 isn't an apartment in a complex as she has assumed, but a freaking single house! She should have known better, she should have known Regina better. How dare she think that Madam Mayor would spent her precious vacation time with little peasants like her? Emma laughs, the mayor really is quite a handful. This development however will it make even harder to get to Henry unnoticed, but well, she is quite a handful herself.

Opening the garden gate, this thing has even a fence for heaven sake?, Emma enters cautiously the property. In the safe shadows of some palms and other tropic looking bushes, where she hopes no spiders or snakes known for these particular regions are hiding in, the newly appointed Sheriff sneaks closer to the freakin' house.

Through the large window front she can see Henry already running in bathing trunks and with a inflatable swim ring around his midsection through the house, obviously preparing for a trip to the pool area. Emma contemplates if she should wait for him to come out or if she should make herself somehow known to him first. The pool area is a huge place and when there is another entrance to this little mansion where he can go out, Emma isn't sure if she'll find him again. If he is planning to go to the beach, it'll totally be a lost cause. Decision made, Emma steps out of her hiding place, eyes trained on the large window front right before her.

Rounding the last particular large green bush, Emma discovers that there is even a little pool directly in front the house. Her flip flops make their distinct clapping sound on the paved ground, until a familiar, mayoral voice makes Emma stop dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

The blood freezes in her veins, and her feet refuse to take any step further, even when the urge to flee is almost overwhelming her. Eyes close of their own volition and Emma takes a deep breath, preparing herself inwardly for what is to come. There is no doubt, that it's Regina who has caught her, even when her voice is slightly lacking the usual steely edge today. Even the mayor seems to get the idea of vacation after all.

Eyes firmly closed, turning around slowly, Emma is already prepared to spend the following two weeks of her vacation all by herself and not a minute with Henry, because even when the mayor might not be as tense as usual, Emma is by no means expecting a warm welcome. Quite the contrary actually.

When Emma opens her eyes a last, a quiet gasp escapes her lips and she needs a moment to process what she's seeing. The mayor has made herself comfortable on an oversized lounger, lying on her stomach, her tanned skin a stark contrast to the white, plush towel beneath her, enjoying the hot burning sun. Even when she is constantly a pain in the ass, for a very long moment Emma can't do anything but admire the mayor's well trained figure.

It's not like Emma hadn't expected the mayor to be in a good shape with all her morbid penchant for perfectionism, but just now Emma realizes, she hadn't expected anything like this. The moment hits her unprepared, knocking her inwardly off balance. Regina has a body to die for and is by all means, smoking hot. The sun shines brightly and Emma begins to sweat, refusing to acknowledge that the warm weather has nothing to do with it. It's only then, that Emma becomes aware that the mayor can't have seen her from her current position, facing away from her. But now, that Emma's mind is functioning with so much as zero activity, she needs to come up with a plan to escape the mayor's wrath - and that quickly.

"Who is there?"

The edge to the mayor's voice is back and Emma stares in wonder and shock at her own reaction as Regina begins to move and the defined muscles on her back tense and play under bronzed, flawless skin. Emma wipes a fine sheen of sweat off her temple with the back of her hand, cursing herself silently for reacting at all, in any kind of way. It's Regina for gods sake!

"Room service, Seniora!" The tone of her voice is disconcerting high-pitched, her dialect slightly foreign, and Emma just hopes Regina won't pick up on it.

The good - or bad - thing is, that the top of the mayor's bikini is currently lying beside the lounger and not attached to her stunning body, preventing the brunette luckily from just standing up or turning around and discover her. The tiny voice in her head offers, that she wouldn't mind that much to be honest, but Emma chooses to ignore it, and pretends it just not there.

The sudden, budding feeling of being a child again, that's about to get caught with the hand in the cookie jar is throwing her off track for a moment, but then Emma won't take any chances as she backs away slowly, closer towards the house, that's looking more like a Balinese-style villa.

"The cleaning service was already here!" The mayor's tone is partly irritated, partly annoyed, but Emma can tell, mostly annoyed. Never a good sign.

Emma wonders, if she can get away when she makes a run for it, without the mayor seeing her, but alone the thought of a sparsely clothed Regina hunting her through the endless tropical gardens has her rooted to the spot. The unnerving voice is about to throw in it's suggestive opinions about that again, but Emma stubbornly blends it out, because she can't go there.

"I don't understand Ma'am!?" Her accent is thicker and all Emma can do is not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Either Regina buys it or she is busted for real. Emma is ready to take her chances.

The mayor groans frustrated, settling back into a comfortable position on the lounger. Emma sighs, backing further away. That's so much of a dismissal as she'll get. And she'll take it - gratefully.

Emma is about to walk through the door and into safety, when she hears Regina's voice again, "Me podría dar una toalla, por favor?"

Seconds tick by and Emma has absolutely no idea how to answer. Various thoughts of what the mayor could be talking about swim through her mind, but the answer, like she already highly suspected, does not come.

"Si, si Senora," is all Emma can utter in that high-pitched voice again and just hopes she hasn't agreed to take part in a midnight orgy in the mayor's mansion.

The tiny unnerving voice in her head offers without being asked, that if the mayor is to wear that bikini again - or nothing at all, then, she might.

When Emma finally makes it into the house, her skin is wet with sweat, her hands are shaking and she grasps the edge of her tank-top in an iron grip and she realizes with shocking clarity that she has such a bigger problem than to find time to spend with Henry…


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two hours out in the burning sun at the large pool area and Emma, watching an overly excited Henry over the rim of her alcohol-free cocktail, is nearly over her almost encounter with Regina.

Almost.

The kid's flailing and his girlish outcry, so very unlike the tough boy he always claims to be, as he caught the sight of her, warmed Emma down to the bottom of her heart and for a while it was potent enough to distract her sufficiently from a certain - scantily clothed - brunette. Never before Emma had even thought about Regina in _that_ way. Sure the mayor could be called attractive, very much so, but that description was not particularly the first thing that came to Emma's mind while thinking about the rigid woman. Stuck-up, arrogant or annoying were much closer to it. Seeing the mayor in that tight fitting bikini however.. Damn. She refused to think about her bodily reactions - or how her mind had gone into the gutter. Henry. She was here for Henry and nothing of that sort. Especially not with Regina. No. Just no.

Getting out of the little tropical mansion and away from the house had been a fairly easy affair, as Henry called to his mom that the hired nanny had arrived and would now go with him to the pool area. The mayor's response had been stiff, hurt even, but she'd let him know not to stay in the direct sun without applying the suncream she had bought for him.

Emma's anger was about the spill over the edge and the blonde was about to give Regina piece of her mind for hiring a nanny for Henry during their vacation. In a sudden flash of rising anger, her thoughts ran away with the images of how she would dump the mayor in the small pool, maybe even drown her. But the thoughts turned traitorous once again, wandering to the white material of the brunette's bikini and how see-through it would become when utterly soaked. Henry's voice had brought her back from the daydream however, telling her that prior he had refused to go anywhere with Regina. In the end the mayor had given in and hired somebody else to go out with him.

Emma had only stared in shock at how cruel her son was reacting to Regina's attempts of having some kind of normal vacation - away from Storybrooke, fairy-tales and Evil Queens. It had been the moment Emma knew, that she would need to talk with Henry about the relationship he had with his adoptive mother, especially about the way he treated her. The mayor might be a hard ass - Emma had some first hand experience - and sometimes the brunette was the world's greatest bitch, but even Emma could see how much his behavior hurt her. The broken look in her eyes had often spoken volumes and Emma had seen enough of these to recognize it for what it was. Whatever the mayor had done to Henry, Emma just knew that she didn't deserve him to be so cruel.

With a heavy sigh escaping her lips, Emma sits back against the propped up sun lounger, resting her head against the sun-warmed towel. The cocktail she sucks through a pink drinking straw is a bit too fruity for her taste, too much pineapple she suspects, but it goes down well enough. Next time though, she would opt for a Long island ice tea instead, when she does not look over Henry and is not responsible for his well-being. Regina would likely rip her head off if something - even minor - happened to him.

Not very far away, Henry is floating in one of the big swim rings and if Emma isn't wrong – and sure as hell she is not - chatting with a light blonde girl about his age, floating in a swim ring similar to his, right next to him. Emma can't help the smile from spreading over her lips at the sight of Henry, flushing brightly the longer the girl's attentions rests on him. Emma watches them for several minutes before Henry eyes flicker to her, catching her staring. The blush on his face turns to a shade of crimson and it seems as if he is excusing himself and begins to paddle in her direction. Placing her nearly empty cocktail glass on a side table, Emma rises from her lounger to stand at the edge of the pool, waiting for Henry to get closer.

"Making friends, kid?" Emma grins as she squats down and Henry kind of scowls at her, the facial expression leaving no doubt to anyone who exactly has raised him. The resemblance to the mayor's facial expression is just breathtaking.

"Emma you are so-" Henry stops mid-sentence and Emma notices that he is no longer looking at her, but wide-eyed past her. Emma watches his face as it takes on a paler shade, his feet begin to move in the water, paddling slowly at first, then fanatically away from the edge and – also away from her.

"Henry?" Emma frowns, but he is not reacting to her anymore, only paddling backwards that much faster. Emma is still squatted down, when she slowly turns on her heels, looking up. The sun is bright, shining directly into her green eyes. Bringing a hand up to see better, Emma makes out the silhouette of a person standing right behind her. She can make out tanned, trained arms, and a body clad in light, gauze-like-fabric ending mid-thigh, swaying slightly in the warm breeze. Emma squints her eyes against the bright sun, but cannot make out the face of her opponent, the only thing she sees is a perfect manicured hand as it reaches out for her.

A high pitched shriek rips from her throat, as she realizes that the digit pokes her hard enough to lose her balance, the world turns upside down, but it's too late and the last thing Emma hears before clashing fully clothed into the cool pool, is the mayor's familiar voice, a tad too amused for her liking,

"My my Miss Swan... you took far too long to get me that towel."


	5. Chapter 5

*splash*

_Ah.. that didn't quite go that well…_

As soon as Emma emerges from the water, the sound of Henry's hysterical giggling reaches her ears, whipping her head around, she finds her son floating on the water very near to her. She shots him a not all that serious glare, smile tugging slightly at her lips.

"Hey!" She calls, splashing water in his direction to finish off his giggling noises, but Henry doesn't even have the decency to stop, just hurriedly paddling away again.

"Miss Swan." Regina's voice pierces the moment, _ah here it comes_ , Emma thinks, turning around to face the mayor - and her wrath. "What on earth are _you_ doing here? Trashy island was overbooked I take it?"

Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette, but decides to not raise to the bait - for now. She has to admit that Regina has a point of having her intruding on their vacation after all.

"I know I haven't been invited, but I thought you could use some company!?" She smiles up at the mayor, eyes squinting against the sun. Regina is standing with arms crossed in front of her chest at the edge of the pool Emma is currently standing in up to her waist. She watches as Regina's lips curl in disgust at her suggestion.

"You're right about one thing, Sheriff, you haven't been invited. Rest assured that I don't attach great importance to your company!"

"But I do!" Henry puts in from his floating ring, obviously changing tactic as he sees his mother's face harden at that. "Can she stay Mom?" He's practically begging now. "Pleeeaaassseeee." Emma cannot see him, but if she were to turn around, she's sure she'd find the same puppy-dog look on his face, he puts in place whenever he wants something really bad. She is surprised to see Regina's face soften at his request though and for a moment the mayor looks vulnerable and at the same time happy, only because he's called her 'Mom' instead of 'Evil Queen' and Emma takes in the change of the mayor's demeanor with fascination.

A blink of an eye later, the soft expression is whipped off Regina's features as soon as her gaze falls upon Emma once more and the Sheriff is not at all sure anymore if she hasn't just imagined it.

"Well.. we'll see about that." Regina allows, "now get out of the water Henry, I'm sure the sun-lotion is all gone by now." She meets Emma's gaze as the blonde wades through the water to reach the edge, "If Miss Swan bothered with it, that is." And just like that the familiar sneer is back in place. _How delightful._

"Of course I did!" Emma defends as she pushes herself up on her arms to exit the pool. The mayor is tempted to throw her right back in, Emma can see it in the brunettes sparkling eyes, so she takes carefully a step away, avoiding the other woman's pointed stare to watch Henry paddling closer to them.

"We're going to have a talk about this Sheriff." Regina says, her voice calm and low. Emma shivers as she finds Regina still looking at her intensely. Goose bumps rise on her skin, but she can't tell though if it's because of the cold water and the soaked clothes clinging to her form or the mayor's deep and dangerous tone.

"But.." Regina continues after a moment, her gaze wandering unashamedly over her body, suddenly stepping so close as if the concept of personal space is absolutely foreign to her and says, ".. I see I got you all _wet_ Miss Swan, so you might want to go and change first."

The hot blush crawls up her cheeks and Emma chides herself for even reacting. _That's not what she meant Swan! Why are you even thinking about this?!_ But then the words tumble from her mouth before she can stop herself, "I don't mind being wet." _Smooth Swan. Very smooth._

The smile Regina gives her at that makes her skin crawl. "I guess we will see about that too."

* * *

Strolling through the large tropical gardens, Emma finds her way to the mayor's and Henry's new residence quite easily by now. By turning the last corner, the roaring noises of screaming children fade out slowly into the background and the only thing to be heard are low, rhythmical bass drums of the tropical music that seems to be playing all over the entire area through unseen speakers.

Henry had called her about 10 minutes ago, directly after she got out of her shower, to let her know that 'the eagle had left the nest', meaning: Regina had left the house, and that it'd be a perfect time for her to sneak in. She knew it was kind of suicidal to bypass Regina like this again, especially after the incident earlier, but the stubbornness came so naturally to her just as to the mayor herself. Emma had decided not to give in to her somewhat reasonable demands, not even a white piece of nothing or Regina's sneer could change that. If she liked it or not, eventually Regina would need to get used to the idea that Emma was in Henry's life now, and therefore in the mayor's life too. Presumptuous as it was - there was just no way around it. She is sure Regina would beg to differ though.

The garden gate, made of bamboo cane, is already in sight and Emma looks forward to spend some more time with Henry. Maybe today would be a great day to carefully touch on the subject of how to treat your mother decently, the image of how Regina's face had lightened up as he'd called her 'Mom' so affectionately had burned itself into her memory. Something needed to change.

The sun is still shining brightly, warming her back as Emma's hand reaches out to push the gate open, when a voice suddenly stops her.

"Who are you?"

Emma turns around to see an unfamiliar man, standing a few steps away, eying her curiously. Taking in his bully figure, as well as his hand resting on a nightstick attached to his hip, she reads the word 'SECURITY' printed in bold blue letters on his white shirt. As she only continues to stare at him, he straightens his back to look taller and takes a step closer to her.

"Well?" he asks, his suspicion that Emma shouldn't be where she is, clear in his voice.

"I'm the kids..." Emma begins but then fails to complete the sentence. What shall she say? _I'm the kids birth-mother?_ Too much information, he might think she is about to kidnap the boy. Also the general reaction of men - a stupid, leery grin - when the two 'mommies' implication is mentioned is surely something Emma is willing to avoid at any cost with that guy - and well yes - not quite ready for.. yet. _Or at all. Ever. Not with Regina at least. Eww._ The annoying voice that seems to have manifested itself in her mind by now, offers unasked suggestions about what a cozy family life Regina, Henry and she could share with all of them _together_. When images of a half naked brunette of the earlier day in that damned bikini enter her thoughts and how Regina would look without it, Emma groans and presses a hand over her eyes as if to shield herself from the seductive images. _Where is this coming from? And why_ _now? Or at all? Seriously Swan, you need to get out of the sun, it's doing you no good!_

The security guard, oblivious to her inner mayoral-crises is taking her groan as an admission of guilt and takes another step closer, "so you don't live here!?" It seems that he already knows the answer.

His judging voice brings Emma back to the present and her head snaps up, realizing that he is indeed still there - his figure had vanished from her radar completely as an imagined Regina was about to lose her bikini top.

"I'm... the kids… nanny!?" Emma finally sort of explains - and really it is not _that_ far fetched.

"Hm.." The guard seems to consider this, looking away for a moment only to meet her eyes again a second later. "Since I know all the nanny's - or employees in general - working for the hotel I highly doubt that." In a swift movement, his big hand closes around her upper arm, "I think you're coming with me to my office." The grin on his face betrays the truthfulness of his following statement, "I'm sure we can clear this up and confirm your story."

_Uh oh._

Inwardly Emma is already preparing to make a run for it. With her formerly job as bounty hunter and now with the practice of being Sheriff of Storybrooke, she's sure to get out of his hold quite easily, but one thing is certain - he'd be on her heels the whole stay. She would be figuring something out how to deal with that. Surely.

One hand rising to push the security guard harshly backwards, Emma notices out of the corners of her eyes the mayor sauntering in familiar high-heels towards them. Just in time, Emma thinks relieved, lowering her arm casually back to her side. "Oh look, there!" She exclaims excitedly, pointing in the direction to where Regina, clad in a mini -but still decent - skirt and a light blouse, is coming from, "that's the kid's Mom. She knows who I am."

Emma had never been more grateful to see the woman in her life.

"Good day Miss Mills," the guard greets the mayor as she reaches them, bowing his head to her in formal greeting. Emma rolls her eyes at how cheesy he suddenly behaves and how his smile stretches into a big wide grin when Regina acknowledges him with a small smile herself. _Jealous?_ A certain inner voice quips, but Emma tries ignores it. _No, definitely not._ _Maybe…_

"I'm sorry Ma'am that I need to disturb your well deserved vacation..." _Oh boy.. stop it!_ He truly looks apologetic at Regina who's gaze is flickering between the two of them. "..but this woman claims to be the.. nanny of your sweet son Henry, but I was not convinced." He shakes his head to emphasize his statement and the way he pronounces the word 'nanny', makes it sound as if Emma is secretly a prostitute looking for new business options. Emma laughs out loud at the thought, receiving a hard glance from the security guard and a curious one from Regina. "Nevermind," Emma utters, waving a hand. _No need to explain that now.._

"So.. do you know this woman Miss Mills?"

Regina meets Emma's eyes, staring into the green depths, while biting down on her lower lip, seconds tick by slowly in which Emma and the security guard expectantly wait for her answer.

"I'm sorry," the mayor's gaze never leaves Emma, her eyes gleaming in delight, "I have never seen that woman before." Her features change into a perfect miserable expression, then the brunette shakes her head slowly as if she's actually a normal person with morals, acting like she is truly sorry that she doesn't know Emma and therefore would cause a problem for the blonde woman, who only CLAIMED to know her and her son.

Emma can see it clearly in her brown eyes, she is not. Not sorry at all. Groaning deep in her throat, she's just able to stare with wide open eyes at the other - evil - woman. How foolish of her to believe Regina would help her out in the first place…

"I thought she was making things up," the security man offers, obviously taken by Regina's heartbreaking display of compassion, tightening his grip around Emma's arm. Puffing his chest out, he says "She won't make you any more trouble Miss Mills, I'm personally taking care of her."

"Thank you." Regina says sweetly, touching his arm in an affectionate gesture of gratefulness, seemingly relieved to get rid of her _stalker._

"Come on! You can't be serious!" Emma is still shell-shocked as the security guard starts to drag her away. Regina is standing with a hand on her hip, watching the scene before her in pure devilish satisfaction.

In this moment Emma realizes that the mayor seems to be most serious about it as she just continues to watch, doing nothing that woud spoil her perverse sense of entertainment.

_Oh shit._


	6. Chapter 6

The air in the security office is unbearable hot and sticky. An old rotating fan at the ceiling clatters nosily with each turn, threatening to fall off any time and repeat the famous fan massacre from 1982.

Emma can already see various local newspapers titling headline after headline: 'Sanguinary Fan Strikes again!' or 'Foreign Sheriff Beheaded By Deadly Ventilator". Emma chuckles slightly at her train of thought, then her gaze falls on the fan again and her chuckle dies in her throat. Out of the corners of her eyes she continues to watch it with more suspicion.

The fan manages to move the air around in the small room but does nothing to relieve her of the stifling heat. Sweat trickles down her back; her marine colored tank top is damp already, clinging to her body like a second skin. Despite the rhythmical ticking of the big clock on the wall across from her, that tries to tell her otherwise, it feels like she's spend more than half of the day inside these four walls. In reality it's been just 3 hours and 16 minutes.

196 minutes or 11760 seconds, if one would have the time to count.

11761,

11762,

11763..

The cheesy security guy has left her alone an hour ago to ponder about her deeds and clearly to get a confession out of her. A confession for a crime she has not committed, but it seems to Emma that he doesn't care much about that at all. Another possibility is that he also might hope that she'll die in this sticky office if he keeps her just long enough inside. Or maybe the deadly fan, that has started to make soul-destroying buzzing sounds, shall finish the job. And then the security guard would surely bury her body somewhere in the tropical gardens of the pool-area.. In pieces. Dispersed all over the place.. _Who knows how many people had gone missing already.._

The door opens and Emma is pulled from her paranoid train of thought and back into a fuzzy reality by a wind of fresh air, that enters the room swiftly at the motion. The haze that has settled around her mind starts to clear like a fog in the morning of autumn. Slowly.

The only thing she makes out is a woman standing in the door-frame, not entering the room. At least she hopes it is a woman than no man should have such legs or wear a daring skirt like that.

Emma blinks against her blurry vision and the long toned legs come slowly into focus. They must belong to the guards pretty assistant Emma muses, the one that had offered her a glass of water - which the security guard - his name was Bill - had ever so kindly declined for her.

However hard she tries, and its not that hard at all, Emma can't tear her gaze away as her eyes travel higher, now taking the short skirt the assistant is wearing under close scrutiny. The thin material shimmers slightly, hugging every curve, every muscle oh so tightly. So very, very tightly. The skirt - Emma would have called it a bigger belt, stops just a few centimeters before indecent. Not that she minds no, not at ..

"Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes snap up and the remaining fog is instantly like blown away. Unfortunately for her, it's not been the assistant's legs she's practically molested with her eyes, but the one's of a very real Regina Mills.

She blinks and hopes for the bloodthirsty fan to strike now. It doesn't and only screeches loudly. _Damned thing._

Regina is staring her down, obviously waiting for a reaction that involves more than her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. The slight devilish upturn of her lips however is betraying her rather stoic demeanor. Were it not for the lack of oxygen in the small office, the flush on her face could have been easily excused. Now it practically burns into her skin and her face turns to an unhealthy shade of crimson. This makes Regina smile even more.

"What do you want?" Emma is more than a little proud of the calm tone she's able to manage, forcing her eyes not to drop an inch from Regina's face, "coming to gloat?"

"Hardly dear." Regina doesn't stop smiling and it's unnerving her to no end. "I'm getting you out."

"Oh?" From all the things Emma expected to happen - this is not even near of one of the possibilities. "How come?"

"Out of the goodness of my heart," Regina drawls, but even the spider that crawls on the ceiling detects this to be a lie.

"Bullshit." Emma directs her most don't-mess-with-me stare at the mayor, but the brunette only rolls her eyes and turns around and is out the office a moment later, leaving her and the unmarried spider alone.

Emma stares after Regina, then remembers that she is most likely supposed to follow, if she doesn't want to give Chucky - the murderous fan another opportunity to disembowel her.

"Henry bribed you into doing this." Emma says a minute later, slightly out of breath after having to jog after the mayor. Nobody should be allowed to walk this fast in four inch heels.

Regina just gives a noncommittal huff and walks on.

"What did you tell BB?" Emma asks, not yet prepared to give in to the brunette's silence.

The mayor frowns, but curiosity gets the better out of her, "BB"?

"Bold Bill." Emma explains smirking, "he and I almost became best buddies over there.."

The mayor rolls her eyes, "I bet."

"Come on, Regina, how did you do it?" At the use of her first name, the brunette shots her a death glare.

"Whatever you may think Miss Swan, we're not becoming 'best buddies', so please refrain from addressing me in such an inappropriate way!"

"It's not like I've called you 'babe' or 'sweet cheeks', Regina!"

"Miss Swan, you'll stop this ridiculousness right now or I swear to god I'll.."

"Mom? Emma?" It's Henry voice, barreling towards them through the small garden gate, then flinging himself in Emma's arms. "Hey kid!"

"Where have you been?" Henry asks eyes wide and Emma's gaze flickers to Regina who is only raising a curious brow as if she's no idea either, then back to Henry. "Ah I just checked out the security system of the hotel, Henry, Sheriff stuff. You can never be too careful with things like that, right _Madame Mayor_?"

"Indeed." Regina says, flashing a saccharine smile at Emma out of nowhere. "The world is full of pervy stalkers these days..." She adds, her smile never faltering.

Henry regards them curiously for a moment while the two woman stare at each other. He's a feeling that there is something they're not telling him, but then he shrugs and takes both of his mother's by a hand and drags them towards the house. The mayor is too stunned that Henry has initiated physical contact with her by himself to complain about the Sheriff's presence and Emma had no reason to complain in the first place.

Until Henry speaks up and she sees Regina's big evil smirk,

"What's a pervy stalker, Emma?"


	7. Chapter 7

Warm sun. Blue ocean. White beach.

It's early afternoon on a Tuesday. Nobody cares that it's Tuesday. Only maybe one person on the white, fine sanded beach knows for sure. It's certainly not the 89 year old turtle that's crawling slowly over the wet beach, leaving temporarily traces in the sand, that will vanish under the next big wave.

Regina Mills knows exactly what day it is. Of course she does. It's the second day that a certain blonde woman has crashed her vacation with her son and the first day since she's known the Sheriff that the blonde finally strips for her. Uhm finally?

It's hot and Regina just can't tear her eyes from the light tanned skin coming into view as the Sheriff pulls the white shirt she is wearing over her head. Strands of blonde hair spill free from their lose bun until their owner catches them back into a ponytail.

Okay maybe 'striping for her' is a bit a stretch, Regina acknowledges to herself, but can't help but watch Emma Swan disrobe directly in front of her nonetheless. Big dark sunglasses give her enough privacy to let her eyes travel up and down the blonde's body, only clad in a navy blue bikini, without even being noticed.

"Emma!" Her son calls from a few feet away, pulling her effectively out of her daydream and back into reality close to the shore, where the sorry excuse for a sandcastle starts to evolve, "you coming?"

"Yeah, kid, give me a sec!" The horrid woman calls, then turns her attention to Regina, who lounges on a comfortable sunlounger, with a fashion magazine in hand and a bottle of water on a small table nearby.

"See how nice this is Madame Mayor?" Emma says as she kneels on her fluffy ridiculous large bath towel that she's currently folding out on the almost white sand, much too close to her for Regina's comfort. The blonde squints her eyes against the sun as she looks up at Regina. "We can work this out between us," she says and the conviction in her voice almost gets to her.

Regina has to admit it is kind of nice. Not only Henry is more approachable, he honestly seems to enjoy the time he spends with them both. But Regina has long forgotten how to make amends, especially to likes of Emma Swan.

"Do I need to remind you, that you've forced yourself on us, Miss Swan? It's not like anyone here enjoys your company," Regina bites out, smiling coldly, while her gaze once more memorizes the blonde's sparely clad form. She may not like Emma Swan as a person, but the last time someone with a decent figure lost their clothes in front of her must be year- it's definitely been way too long.

"Henry does," Emma counters without missing a beat, "don't you see how happy it makes him to see us on good terms?"

"No. I'm the Evil Queen who wants to destroy everyone's happiness," the Mayor deadpans, silently wondering how much truth really is in the statement, but then Emma has the nerve to laugh and throws one of her folded towels at her. She should feel angry or annoyed, but for a moments she forgets what she's supposed to be and smiles back. Green eyes hold her own even through her sunglasses in a penetrating stare and suddenly the air between them seems to shift. This strange feeling in her stomach, like thousands of butterflies are doing somersaults in there make Regina eventually realize that she is still smiling at the Sheriff, much longer than she usually would - and should. Before she can make a scorching comment on Emma's crude behavior, the Sheriff is already on her way to their, no her, son.

While she watches as Henry is being tackled to the ground, squealing like the boy who never believed in otherworldly fairy-tales and heart-ripping evil queens, Regina analyzes the strange emotions Emma Swan seems to bring out in her lately. It's been a long time since she has felt something else than hate and disgust for another person, except for Henry of course but her relationship to him something entirely different.

The longer she lets her thoughts wander, the more anxious she gets. Regina is certainly not having any positive feelings for her enemy who could bring the world she has built with so much pain and sacrifice down in an unobserved moment. No, she really can't have that. But even when she realizes that path as dangerous as it is, she can't stop herself from wondering, if the feeling she has felt just a moment ago was something close to happiness. It's been so long that she can't really tell. Before she can ponder more on this emotionally mess, Regina stands from her lounger and walks to the ocean. A little swim might do wonders to her confused state. Then really, she cannot not be on her topmost attention when Emma Swan is trying to tear down everything she has ever worked for.

The water is not warm exactly but Regina enjoys the waves that may be a little rough today, but she's never been one to back away from a challenge. Especially not when a certain Sheriff could be watching. It's ten or fifteen minutes later when the chill slowly gets to her and she decides its enough to return to the beach with dignity. Only now as she swims closer to the shore, feet almost touching the seafloor beneath again, it comes to Regina's mind that the white bikini she choose to wear today, might not have been the best choice to go swimming, at least when there is unwanted company. A glance down her chest to assess the extent of the situation, then yes, she is cold now and she can certainly feel that her body shares that notion, ends with a shocked outcry she's instantly regrets.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Comes Emma Swan's unnervingly concerned voice from only a few feet away, where she still sits with Henry and a by now larger sand lump.

"Nothing!" Regina snaps, not even noticing Emma Swan using her first name, as she quickly swims backwards into the ocean with a few strong strokes.

"But you screamed!?" Emma questions, looking confused. "You're sure you're okay?

"I certainly did not scream, Miss Swan." To her own confusion the lie burns hot on her cheeks even in the low temperated water. A feeling close to panic rises inside of her as she turns herself away from the shore.

Minutes pass and Regina is not even close to a solution to her problem as she hears someone swimming close up behind her.

"So you're really okay?"

Regina doesn't dare to turn around, "of course, why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason, really." Regina can't see the Sheriff's face, but she certainly hears the smirk in her voice. "So why don't you come back to the shore then? Henry would looove if you helped him with his castle."

"I'll be right there." Regina breathes out, the lack of bite in her voice not lost on her. The desperate quality of her tone however makes her slightly shiver.

"Alright," Emma relents and it seems to Regina that the Sheriff is putting distance between them as she swims back into direction of the shore. Just as she is about to release the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she hears the other woman's call out to her once again and it at least seems safe to look over her shoulder.

But as soon as she meets the Sheriff's eyes, sparkling with mischief, she wishes she hadn't.

"Only one thing, you're not - by any chance - missing something, do you?"

With horror that must play out on her face, Regina realizes that the white fabric in Emma Swan's hand is the bikini top she recently discovered to be missing. It takes a moment before she isn't too stunned to speak anymore, but Emma beats her to it.

"I just discovered this piece floating by the shore and thought you might have a need for it?" The smile on Emma Swan's face can not other be described as smug, and if Regina had a hand to spare that is not currently covering her modesty, she would have slapped it off the Sheriff's face.

"That's very considerate of you," Regina forces out, then she is aware that the bikini top is still in the Sheriff's possession and she is still the Mayor, swimming topless in the ocean. "Would you mind handing it over to me?" She asks, awkwardly stretching out a hand behind her in Emma's direction.

The Sheriff regards her for a moment, moving her arms in the water to stay above the water surface. Regina takes note that she hasn't made a move yet to hand the most wanted fabric over, but then Emma Swan's smirk grows even wider,

"Sooo, we all are going to have dinner together tonight?"


End file.
